De negocios y arte
by vainilla94
Summary: Martina Freeman es una joven de veintiséis años independiente, graduada en Historia del Arte y empleada en el Museo Británico. Richard Armitage es un prestigioso hombre de negocios acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que ansía. Pero, cuando el jefe de éste lo envía de improvisto a uno de los museos más famosos del mundo, su vida sufrirá un inesperado vuelco. (ESDLA/Hobbit moderno)
1. Capítulo 1

El despertador sonó, como cada día laboral, a las seis en punto de la mañana. La joven de cabellos revueltos ahogó un lastimero gemido, resguardándose mejor entre las sábanas de la cama; sin embargo, aquello no consiguió mitigar en absoluto aquel odioso sonido, por lo que la muchacha no tuvo más remedio que desperezarse y tantear en su mesilla de noche hasta alcanzar su teléfono móvil.

-Ya está, ¡ya está! – exclamó para sí misma, deslizando sobre la pantalla el botón rojo con el dedo. Había buscado entre todos los tonos que el despertador ofrecía hasta encontrar la melodía más tranquila y apacible a su gusto, pero el sonido de las olas del mar mezclado con los acordes de una guitarra no ayudaban mucho a esas horas.

Martina se sentó al borde de la cama, posando los pies sobre el cálido suelo de madera y estirando los brazos hacia arriba todo lo que pudo. Tras aquel estiramiento, la joven se levantó con algo de esfuerzo y se dirigió hacia la única ventana de su habitación para subir la persiana y mirar al exterior. Era un día tormentoso y desapacible (para variar). Una fina lluvia caía desde lo alto de unos feos nubarrones negros hacia el asfalto de la carretera. Los coches y aquellos curiosos taxis iban y venían como locos de un lado para otro, mientras que las personas paseaban no con menos prisa por la acera cubriéndose con los paraguas. Hacía mucho frío, por lo que era bastante probable que nevara un tanto de un momento a otro (aunque aquello tampoco era lo común en aquella ciudad). Era un veinticuatro de noviembre en Londres, y el mal tiempo no parecía paralizar los ánimos de la gente.

Martina se alejó de la ventana y se aproximó a su armario, abriéndolo de par en par. No era que le gustase admitirlo, pero tenía bastante más ropa de la necesaria; y, aun así, siempre se sumía en un dilema a la hora de vestirse. Le parecía que todas sus prendas se las hubiera puesto hacía poco. A pesar de aquello, la muchacha siempre intentaba evitar los grandes almacenes, prefiriendo comprar en tiendas pequeñas o incluso de segunda mano. Al final, se decantó por un jersey rojo que se ponía muy a menudo, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas botas altas perfectas para la lluvia. Tras dirigirse una rápida mirada en el espejo, la joven cerró el guardarropa y salió al pasillo de la vivienda. Billa vivía en un ático alquilado en la calle Baker desde hacía dos años: justo cuando le ofrecieron la plaza permanente en el Museo Británico.

Que cómo había conseguido llegar hasta allí, ni ella lo sabía. Siempre había sido una buena estudiante en el colegio, desde pequeñita. No solamente eran sus notas: su comportamiento y su eficacia eran impolutos. Los profesores siempre habían estado más que satisfechos con ella. Claramente, Martina también había tenido que soportar las burlas de los niños (y de los no tan niños) por hacer aquello que se suponía era ¨correcto¨. Aquello nunca le importó verdaderamente. Tenía pocos amigos, tan ¨raros¨ como ella, pero buenos y leales a pesar de todo.

Cuando llegó al instituto, las cosas cambiaron un tanto a su favor en cuanto a lo que los temas académicos se refería. Al llegar a la edad de dieciséis años, los demás chicos parecieron darse cuenta de que las cosas no eran como siempre habían creído. El creciente temor a la Universidad provocó que todos se pusieran a estudiar como si no hubiera un mañana. También pareció que se abría paso una barrida de los prejuicios: ni todos los buenos estudiantes eran unos pardillos, ni todos los ¨guays¨ eran los malotes de turno. Sin embargo, Martina tuvo que vérselas con otros problemillas de la edad de tipo social. Sin embargo, nada la detuvo, y con los años aprendió a buscar su propio camino en la vida.

Martina era una muchacha de corta estatura, alocado cabello castaño y anchas caderas. Era inteligente y sosegada, un tanto seria. Era introvertida, imaginativa, y mucho más sensible de lo que pudiera aparentar a primera vista. Era observadora y curiosa, intuitiva; le encantaba aprender e investigar. Tenía unos principios morales inamovibles y unas ideas bien formadas. A menudo elaboraba su propio juicio a partir de los hechos con los que se topaba en la vida, y era muy difícil moverla del sitio. Le resultaba muy difícil ser objetiva a la hora de un dilema, y más si ese dilema tocaba una cuestión humana. No le gustaban en exceso el alboroto ni las fiestas. Le gustaba salir de día a pasear a orillas del Támesis, o a un parque (sobre todo al de Saint James), o al mercado de Flores de Columbia Road. Amaba la naturaleza con toda su alma; incluso estaba apuntada a un grupo de senderismo, pero la gran extensión de Londres dificultaba mucho el poder salir muy a menudo con unas zapatillas y una mochila. De noche prefería quedarse en casa. Su momento favorito del día era cuando, los fines de semana, al anochecer, se preparaba un buen cuenco de palomitas de mantequilla y se plantaba frente al televisor para ver sus películas y series favoritas. Y leer... amaba leer. Y escribir. Su género favorito era el fantástico, y sus novelistas favoritos eran, sin lugar a duda, los ingleses.

Con veintidós años se había graduado en Historia del Arte; y, desde entonces, su vida había sido un sinfín de idas y venidas, de pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad. Había hecho un máster en Museología mientras trabajaba como niñera y limpiadora, y después había opositado para pasar a formar parte de algún museo. Durante casi dos años, había ¨trabajado¨ en varias galerías y exposiciones de arte; sí, ¨trabajado¨, pues su labor se limitaba a sentarse en alguna sala de pequeño tamaño con un audífono en la oreja; o, peor aún, sentada en la entrada de los baños con un audífono en la oreja. Transcurrido ya este tiempo, Martina se decidió a tomar otro camino: se preparó unas oposiciones para profesorado de instituto, y cruzó los dedos para tener más suerte aquella vez.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, el milagro obró: sin poder créerselo siquiera, la joven recibió un mail desde el mismísimo Londres. Al parecer andaban algo escasos de personal, y necesitaban a personas con experiencia como guías. Por suerte, ella había hecho algún que otro chanchullo como orientadora anteriormente.

Y, en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo… ahí estaba, en el Museo Británico, trabajando de guía. Dominaba el inglés, el español y el francés a la perfección; el alemán se le resistía un tanto, pero tenía el título. Y ahora mismo estaba en una academia de japonés los fines de semana. No tenía un mal sueldo, y no tenía unos gastos muy grandes: alquiler, gasolina para el coche (cuando lo cogía, pues prefería ir en bici) y clases. El resto básicamente lo gastaba en comida, ropa y libros; y, cómo no, siempre tenía una ¨huchilla¨ para su viaje de verano.

Martina bajó las escaleras con rapidez agarrándose a la barandilla de madera y dando un giro brusco al final de las mismas, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, que estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo. Cuando hubo llegado a Londres hacía ya dos años era una niña sola y sin mucho dinero en una ciudad muy grande; sin embargo, había tenido la ¨suerte¨ de toparse con una persona un tanto… peculiar.

-Buenos días, señora Hudson – saludó simpáticamente la joven a la casera de la casa, una mujer mayor y que siempre parecía ver las cosas por el lado positivo (o, al menos, así era con ella).

-Buenos días, Martina querida – le devolvió el saludo la mujer, dándole una vuelta a las salchichas que estaba friendo en la sartén con sus tenazas. –Siéntate, hay tostadas y huevos en la mesa.

-Oh, muchas gracias. No tenía por qué hacerlo – la señora Hudson solía insistir en prepararles el desayuno a ella y a su compañero de vivienda.

Agarrando una tostada untada de mantequilla y mermelada de frambuesa entre sus manos y colocando debajo una servilleta para no manchar el suelo, Martina tomó asiento en uno de los sillones del salón, saludando fríamente al hombre que estaba sentado a la mesa con la cabeza hundida en un periódico.

-Buenos días, Benedict.

El aludido levantó lentamente la mirada de las largas hojas grisáceas, dirigiéndola a la muchacha una mirada llena de odio reprimido.

-¿Buenos días? – le preguntó, clavando en ella sus punzantes ojos azules. -¿¡Buenos días!? Oh, sí, la ciudad de Londres parece vivir en un estado de letargo total… ¡y la joven señorita Martina solamente es capaz de decirme BUENOS DÍAS!

-Cómo nos hemos levantado hoy – murmuró ella, dándole un bocado a la tostada.

Benedict era…. Raro. Más incluso que Martina.

Era un hombre superdotado; MÁS que superdotado. Su inteligencia y sus reflejos no parecían tener límites. Lo malo del asunto era precisamente aquello: que no tenía límites. Su vida era una larga espera hacia un ¨caso perfecto¨, un ¨caso imposible¨ que él y sólo él pudiera resolver. Siempre andaba mezclado entre los casos de asesinatos más escalofriantes y extraños de la ciudad; y, si ese no era el caso, se aburría irremediablemente. Martina prefería no tener nada que ver con sus caprichos: su atracción hacia las desgracias ajenas como si de un juego se trataran la alarmaba y la llenaba de impotencia a más no poder. Por no hablar de un cierto asuntillo con los ¨estimulantes¨ que su compañero tomaba para mejorar su capacidad intelectual. Martina ni siquiera simpatizaba con el alcohol ni el tabaco, ya no quería hablar del resto de drogas.

-Necesito un caso – comenzó a murmurar Benedict, juntando las yemas de los dedos y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, después de haberse levantado con rapidez del asiento. Faltaba decir que su compañero de piso era detective.

-¿Nada nuevo? – le preguntó ella, fingiendo estar interesada.

-¡Ni uno solo!

-Benedict, esta semana has tenido cinco visitas – le recordó la señora Hudson desde la cocina.

-¡Ninguna interesante, maldita sea! – exclamó el otro, volviendo a sentarse sobre el sillón.

-Algo saldrá. ¿Por qué no te pones a tocar el violín un rato? – inquirió Martina, mirando distraídamente el reloj que colgaba de la pared. -¡Oh, maldición! ¡Mirad qué hora es ya!

-¿Tanto te cuesta soltar un taco de vez en cuando y dejar de lado esas expresiones cursis? – preguntó Benedict, sin apartar la mirada del frente.

-¡Llego tarde! – exclamó ella, saltando de un salto de su asiento y zampándose de un bocado el trozo de tostada que le quedaba.

-Tarde ¿a dónde? – preguntó la señora Hudson. -¡Si trabajas por la tarde!

-¡Tengo que ir a entregar unos pedidos! – exclamó la muchacha, subiendo a toda prisa las escaleras. Para ganarse un dinerillo extra, había accedido a hacerse cargo de los recados de una floristería que la conocida de una compañera de trabajo regía. Con suma rapidez, se lavó los dientes, se cepilló el pelo lo mejor que pudo, y descolgó a toda prisa su abrigo favorito del perchero.

-Volveré para las once – anunció, una vez abajo, mientras se ajustaba el pañuelo y los guantes. –Después iré a trabajar.

-Martina, querida, te esfuerzas demasiado…

-En casa no tengo muchas más cosas que hacer, señora Hudson; todo es mejor que quedarse a escuchar a Benedict.

-Ironía mal escondida. Tan simple como de costumbre.

-No era ironía – murmuró Martina, colgándose su pequeña mochila al hombro y agarrando las llaves de encima de la mesita de entrada. -¡Después nos vemos!

La joven bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, abrió la puerta de la calle, cogió su paraguas del paragüero, y se dirigió corriendo a la estación de metro más cercana.

* * *

El despertador sonó, como cada día laboral, a las siete y veintitrés minutos de la mañana. Richard Armitage abrió los ojos al instante, como si su cuerpo se hubiera estado preparando a lo largo de la noche para despertarse a la hora exacta. Con un lento movimiento de mano, el hombre atinó a la primera a apagar el monótono pitido del despertador electrónico que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche. Acto seguido, agarró el IPhone 6S que yacía a su lado y comprobó que realmente eran las siete y veintitrés minutos de la mañana. El recuadro de la parte superior de la pantalla le dio a entender que aquel día era y sería lluvioso, con temperaturas entre frescas y suaves. No le hacía falta pinchar su dedo en la función de la agenda para recordar los actos y tareas a las que debería asistir aquel día, pero lo hizo de todas maneras; una mente organizada desde por la mañana aseguraba el éxito durante todo el día.

Y aquel día no iba encaminado a ser especialmente tranquilo.

Así pues, el apuesto hombre de largos cabellos negros, barba oscura y espesa, ojos azules y metro noventa de altura de levantó de la cama, se estirazó levemente, y cogió el mando a distancia encargado de abrir las persianas de la habitación. Tal como el móvil le había predicho, aquel día era gris y triste.

Richard se cubrió con la bata que descansaba tras la puerta, se calzó los pies, y se agachó sobre el colchón para besar en el cuello a la bella mujer que yacía sobre él: Katherine, su esposa desde hacía siete años.

Richard se alejó escaleras abajo, degustando el delicioso aroma a huevos, bacon y salchichas que provenía desde la cocina. El personal de la casa ya debía estar trabajando desde hacía dos horas.

El hombre se dirigió, no obstante, a una de las habitaciones más grandes del hogar, que era una de las que habían quedado vacías tras la reforma de la casa, antes de su matrimonio con Katherine. Ella tenía la intención de dejarla libre como futuro cuarto para los niños, pero él se ofuscó tanto que al final logró convencerla para equiparla como un gimnasio personal. Normalmente, conseguía todo lo que quería.

Richard Armitage era el hijo mayor de Thráin Armitage, poseedor de una vasta empresa que iba encaminada a tornarse multinacional. El padre de éste, Thrór, había fundado en su juventud un pequeño gabinete de abogados que había ido ganando fama en la ciudad de Londres y se había ido expandiendo con los años. Aunque provenía de orígenes muy humildes y tuvo que pasar muchas penurias al mudarse de una pequeña villa agrícola a la capital del Reino Unido, Thrór había sido famoso por su tenaz perseverancia y ambición; cualidades que habían heredado su hijo y su nieto.

Thráin había invertido en su empresa miles de libras, metiéndose en el negocio de la bolsa, hasta que había pasado del negocio de los abogados a la adquisición de otras empresas menores, convirtiéndose en el poseedor de un monopolio que ganaba fortunas de éxito.

Había tenido tres hijos: Richard, Frerin (que, por desgracia, falleció unos años atrás) y Dís, la menor. Ésta, a su vez, se había casado con veintidós años y había tenido dos hijos: Dean y Aidan; su esposo los había dejado también cuando los dos hijos eran muy pequeños. Thráin y su esposa, Margaret, seguían legalmente casados, pero llevaban haciendo vidas separadas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Thrór, por su parte, se había divorciado en sus últimos años del amor de toda su vida, Leslie. Richard apenas llegó a conocer a su abuela paterna.

El primogénito de la notable familia Armitage llevaba casado desde hacía siete años (como se ha dicho anteriormente) con la única pareja estable de su vida; Katherine Manchester había sido su nombre de soltera. Era una bellísima mujer de treinta años, alta, rubia, de ojos verdes, complexión delgada y curvas y pechos bien definidos. Era hija de una familia de intachable reputación, famosa en todo el país entre los círculos sociales más altos; de joven había hecho sus pinitos como modelo de alta costura, pero pronto lo dejó para ingresar en la Universidad de Cambridge y estudiar Relaciones Internacionales. Allí, en esa Universidad, se habían conocido ellos dos con veintiún años él y diecinueve ella; y, desde entonces, habían estado juntos.

Richard había estudiado Derecho y Administración Empresarial, y ahora trabajaba para la empresa de su padre; su deber durante el día era asistir a reuniones importantes, firmar contratos y movilizarse de un lado a otro de la capital (o del país) para pactar acuerdos con personas de alto renombre. Katherine se había casado con él nada más terminar ella la carrera, y se entretenía durante el día reuniéndose con sus amigas en los clubes de la ciudad para organizar sus actividades y fundaciones conjuntas. Aún no habían tenido hijos, pues se sentían muy conformes con el estilo de vida que llevaban; pero no esperaban tardar mucho más en ponerse de acuerdo para traer a un pequeño o pequeña a casa.

Tras su dura sesión de ejercicio matutino, Richard se dirigió a la ducha del gimnasio para darse un baño de agua caliente seguido de otro de agua fría. Su alarma sonó justo en el momento en el que él terminaba de secarse su musculado cuerpo. A sus treinta y dos años, la edad comenzaba a pasarle factura; y no quería acabar como su padre, viejo y gordo, sin preocuparse por su aspecto ni salud.

Con total puntualidad, Richard subió a su habitación rápidamente, abrió el armario, y descolgó uno de sus numerosos e impolutos trajes de una de las perchas.

-Pero ¿a dónde vas hoy tan sexy? – le preguntó una seductora voz femenina desde la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Richard enarcó una media sonrisa en su rostro, fijando su atención en la esbelta figura de la mujer que lo observaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, tapada por una bata de seda de color marfil.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mucho. ¿Debería estar celosa?

-¿De mi padre? Sí, mucho.

-¿Tu padre? – preguntó ella, enarcando una ceja.

-Sí; tengo una reunión hoy con él. Mira, hablando del tema… - murmuró Richard, desbloqueando su Samsung Galaxy Note y leyendo el mensaje que Thráin le acababa de enviar. Él siempre guardaba un Smartphone para las llamadas y mensajes y un IPhone para todas las demás funciones.

-Bueno, pues no le hagas esperar. ¿Llegarás para cenar?

-No lo sé. Luego te llamo – se despidió él, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla a su mujer.

-Me gustaría terminar lo que empezamos anoche – sonrió ella, apoyando las manos sobre el colchón de la cama.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que lo acabaremos – sonrió él, dirigiendo su mirada a su abultado escote. –Después hablamos. Te quiero.

-Y yo – repitió ella, justo antes de que su esposo cerrara la puerta tras de sí.


	2. Capítulo 2

Martina se bajó apresuradamente del tren en la parada de St. James . Eran ya las ocho y cuarto, y había quedado con la dueña del establecimiento en exactamente quince minutos. Esquivando al tumulto de personas que a esas horas entraban a trabajar, la muchacha subió con rapidez las escaleras de dos en dos, sujetándose el bolso para que no se lo quitaran de un tirón, y salió al lluvioso y frío exterior por la boca de metro. Como hacía bastante viento y la lluvia era fina, no se molestó en abrir el paraguas, sino que se echó subió el abrigo hasta la altura de la cabeza e intentó esconder allí su ondulado cabello. A todo correr, subió por la calle principal y se dirigió a la dirección que su compañera le había proporcionado. Cuando pudo ver el escaparate a lo lejos, comprendió qué era lo que pintaba una floristería en un barrio como aquel.

Martina se detuvo ante la mampara de vidrio esperando a que la puerta automática decidiera a abrirse, y penetró en el interior prácticamente dando saltitos. Con prisa, dejó el paraguas en el paragüero de la entrada y se colocó sobre la alfombra de color rojo intenso que cubría el suelo, pues sabía que en aquel lugar no era conveniente para ella manchar el parqué.

Aquella era, cómo no, una floristería para gente ¨de renombre¨. Del techo colgaba una lámpara de araña del más fino y lustroso cristal, y todas las macetas, flores y plantas artificiales estaban estratégicamente colocadas con gracia y orden sobre muebles de madera tallada y cajetones modernistas de aluminio revestido de blanco. Martina recordó con nostalgia la floristería en la que había estado trabajando poco después de dejar la Universidad: aquélla estaba repleta de plantas con llamativas flores de colores desperdigadas por el suelo, mientras que del techo pendían lianas engañosas. Sobre el musgo falso del techo quedaban colocadas figuritas de hadas y duendes, y un pequeño molino bombeaba el agua de una pequeña fuente. Aquél había sido uno de los lugares más encantadores en los que había estado; ése, por su parte, no estaba encaminado a serlo.

Martina se dirigió lentamente hacia el mostrador del establecimiento, tras el cual descansaba una mujer que repasaba cuentas en un cuaderno de grandes dimensiones, a la vez que se sujetaba las gafas de cerca y bebía un humeante té de una taza pequeña y con (cómo no) flores dibujadas en su superficie.

-Disculpe - carraspeó ella, haciéndose notar. -¿Es usted la señora Whiteluck?

La mujer dejó a un lado la taza de té y elevó la cabeza para mirar a Martina, quitándose las gafas con un rápido movimiento de mano. La muchacha tragó saliva fuertemente. La señora Whiteluck era una mujer de dad avanzada, delgada, erguida, de cabellos grises recogidos en un moño alto y tenso, y mirada fría y calculadora. Martina ya conocía muy bien a las personas de ese tipo.

-En efecto - asintió la señora, dirigiendo una lenta mirada a la castaña de arriba a abajo. - Y usted debe ser la señora Freeman, ¿no es así?

-Sí. ¨Señorita¨ - corrigió ella, intentando no temblar bajo su mirada.

La señora Whiteluck frunció un mínimo el ceño y dejó escapar un levísimo murmullo de sus labios, dando a entender su disconformidad. Martina se preguntó para sí si realmente aparentaba ser tan mayor como para suponerse que ¨debería¨ estar casada, o es que aquella señora simplemente vivía en el siglo pasado.

-Comprendo. Muy bien, ¨señorita¨ - repitió ella con retintín, levantándose sin esfuerzo de su silla. -Que sepa usted que aquí tenemos en muy alta estima la puntualidad.

-Claro que sí, Señora - asintió Martina; estaba completamente segura de haber llegado a tiempo.

-Bien. Ahora que lo importante ha quedado bien claro, pasemos a lo secundario. La señorita Heller me ha hablado de usted.

-Sí, fue ella la que me ofrec... la que me habló de usted y su establecimiento - se corrigió la joven a tiempo.

-La señorita Heller - repitió la mayor - estuvo trabajando hará un año y medio aquí durante tres meses, y quedé bastante contenta con su eficacia. No espero menos de usted.

-Trabajo duro, señora. Me lo tomo muy en serio.

La señora Whiteluck volvió a dirigir una significativa mirada a las ropas empapadas de Martina; ella, por su parte, iba de punta en blanco. -Claro que sí... Que sepa que nuestros clientes esperan algo más de profesionalidad y elegancia al vestir.

-Señora, esto es lo más cómodo para hacer entregas.

-¿Cómo pensaba usted hacer las entregas?

-En... en coche, claramente - asintió Martina, convencida, aunque desde un principio había pensado en hacerlas en bici. -Pero los tacones me resultan molestos para conducir.

-Bueno, hay todo tipo de calzado plano que puede resultar muy fino a la par que formal. Podría darle la dirección de una zapatería que no queda muy lejos.

-No será necesario - respondió Martina, intentando no ponerse roja. -Gracias por su consideración.

-Bien, pues no perdamos más tiempo - anunció la señora Whiteluck, dándose la vuelta y sacando de detrás del mostrador una caja con pinta de no ser muy ligera; la cual, la mujer aupó con total facilidad y sin ni siquiera tambalearse sobre sus tacones de aguja. -Comenzará hoy.

-¿Hoy?

-¡Claro! El tiempo es oro. Venga, señorita, le daré la dirección de nuestro primer cliente. Perdona, pero, por curiosidad, ¿cuál es su nombre de pila?

-Martina - respondió la aludida, llevando la pesada caja hacia la puerta de la tienda.

-¿Martina? Peculiar nombre...

-Mi abuela era española, señora - aclaró la joven.

-Ah... Entiendo - asintió la dueña de la tienda, mirando, aquella vez sin falta alguna de disimulo, a la muchacha con algo cercano al desprecio. -Bueno, pues aquí tiene la dirección, en esta hoja. ¿Sabrá llegar?

-¡Claro! Lo miraré en el Google Maps - sonrió Martina, aupando de nuevo la caja y saliendo del establecimiento, dejando, aquella vez sí, a la mujer con la boca abierta de sorpresa. Se acababa de jugar su puesto y apenas llevaba diez minutos; pero le daba igual. No estaba dispuesta a que nadie le mangoneara. Ya había tenido suficiente en su vida.

Con resignación, la joven volvió a salir pitando calle abajo. Aquel día le tocaría trasponer en metro.

* * *

Después de una media hora, Martina llegó a la calle en la cual debía entregar su primer pedido. Estaba en una zona medianamente cerca del centro de la ciudad, y los edificios allí parecían los típicos edificados hacia mitad del siglo pasado, con unas anchas escalinatas que ascendían hasta los portales individuales. Martina se dirigió al número veinticinco, que era el que quedaba escrito en la hoja de la señora Whiteluck le había cedido, y llamó al portero del piso tercero, letra C. Alguien le abrió la puerta sin preguntarle siquiera su identidad.

Martina entró en el interior, sujetando la puerta con la espalda. Se dirigió hacia los ascensores del fondo y se subió al único de los dos que estaba detenido en la planta baja.

-¨ _Llega ya¨_ \- pensó, sintiendo cómo la caja se le resbalaba de las manos. Aquella era la última vez que aceptaba un trabajo sin estar enterada de antemano.

Martina se bajó finalmente en la planta de destino, dirigiéndose a la puerta en sobre que descansaba una _C_ grabada en un letrero. Dejando la caja en el suelo, llamó al timbre; y, mientras miraba en la aplicación descargada en su móvil el número de entrega que le correspondía (¿no sería más fácil anotarlo en un folio sobre una tabla, como se había hecho toda la vida?) la puerta se abrió.

-Buenos días - la saludó una voz masculina, grave y algo ronca.

-Buenos días - respondió ella a su vez, sin despegar la mirada de su teléfono, esperando a que la aplicación cargara del todo. -¿El señor... Bean?

Con cierta sorpresa, Martina elevó la mirada hacia el hombre que la observaba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Era alto, fornido, de cabellos rojizos y barba espesa. Ella lo reconoció al instante.

-¿Profesor? - preguntó, asombrada. El aludido rió sonoramente.

-¡Martina Freeman! - exclamó, alargando una mano hacia su cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo? No... - articuló ella, aún llena de asombro. -Un momento, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

-¡Oh, por favor, no me llames de ¨usted¨! Ya no hay razones.

-Profesor - sonrió ella, abriendo los brazos hacia el cuello del hombre. -¡Qué alegría verlo de nuevo!

-La alegría es mutua. Venga, entra. Estás empapada, y seguro que una buena bebida te sentará bien.

-Oh, muchas gracias, pero no debería...

-No te preocupes por la señora Whiteluck. Esa mujer no tiene tanta clientela como presume. Es más, yo soy su único cliente del día, según tengo entendido. ¡Venga, entra dentro!

Martina no se hizo mucho más de rogar. Su huésped cerró la puerta tras ella, a la vez que se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba colgado en la percha más cercana.

-Vamos, pasa al salón - la animó él, extendiendo un brazo hacia la primera puerta a la derecha.

La joven penetró en un salón de grandes dimensiones, con muebles negros y las paredes pintadas de color gris.

-Prepararé algo caliente. ¿Te apetece...?

-Un té estaría bien, gracias - dijo ella, tomando asiento en el cómodo sofá.

-¿Tan sana como siempre?

-Ajá - asintió la muchacha, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

-Bien; yo me tomaré una copita de brandy, si no te molesta.

-En absoluto.

-Ahora vuelvo - prometió él, desapareciendo por el pasillo. Martina se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, con las mejillas coloradas. Sean Bean había sido profesor suyo en la Universidad. Para ser honestos, era uno de los mejores profesores que jamás había tenido, a nivel académico. Él le tomó bastante cariño porque afirmaba que ella también había sido una de sus mejores alumnas de Literatura inglesa. Sean era un hombre de edad muy madura, alto y apuesto. Tenía un encanto británico muy complaciente, aunque en realidad era un juerguista empedernido, amante del beber y de las mujeres. Cuando lo había conocido, él había defendido a capa y a espada su intención de no contraer nupcias jamás; visto lo visto, seguía manteniendo aquella promesa personal.

-Aquí tienes – anunció el hombre, entrando de nuevo en la habitación cargando una bandeja sobre la mano derecha. -¿Con leche?

-Sí – asintió ella, tomando la taza entre sus manos. –Es así como me gusta.

-Bueno, pues dime – comenzó él, echándose hacia atrás con su copa en el aire. -¿Qué hace Martina Freeman aquí en Londres?

-No; la pregunta es… ¿qué haces tú aquí? Pensaba que tenías la plaza fija en la Universidad.

-Yo también. Pero unas cosas llevaron a otras y… aquí estoy, en la Universidad de Londres.

-¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó ella, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Apenas unos meses. Por suerte, tengo familia aquí. Pero bueno, no hablemos de mí. Cuéntame tú tu historia.

-Llevo aquí dos años aproximados. Me… Me dieron trabajo en el Museo Británico.

Sean abrió exageradamete la boca, dejando su copa sobre la mesita de cristal. -¿Cómo dices?

-Estoy de guía – murmuró ella, notando cómo volvía a ponerse roja. –Pero… en cosa de un mes me aceptarán en los archivos.

-¡Oh, madre mía! – exclamó él, fundiendo a su antigua alumna en un abrazo repentino. –Pero ¡qué oyen mis oídos! ¡Martina Freeman en los archivos del Museo Británico!

-Bueno, no es para tanto… - se excusó ella, intentando desembarazarse de sus brazos.

-¡Claro que es para tanto! Has debido de habértelo trabajado mucho durante estos años.

-No te creas… - comentó ella, mirando hacia abajo. –Me lo podría haber trabajado más.

-¡Oh, no seas dura contigo misma! Siempre igual, desde que eras estudiante… Te metes demasiado estrés. No está mal relajarse y divertirse de vez en cuando.

-Yo… - removió Martina la cabeza, como volviendo en sí, - sí, tienes razón. Estoy muy orgullosa de mí misma.

-Y no es para menos. Oye, hablando de relajarse y divertirse, mañana por la noche voy a ir a casa de mi hermano a cenar con unos amigos. Va a tener un niño y vamos a celebrarlo. ¿Por qué no vienes?

-¿Cómo? – inquirió ella, sorprendida. –No sé… No me gustaría estar de acoplada.

-¡No digas tonterías! La mitad apenas nos conocemos bien. Habrá niños allí… y ahora que lo pienso, también vendrán cuatro muchachos que son de Yorkshire, como tú. Uno de ellos es… ¿Elijah?

-¿Qué? – preguntó Martina, con los ojos muy abiertos. -¿Elijah Wood?

-Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

-Es mi primo.

-¿Ves como el mundo es un pañuelo?

-¿Qué hace Elijah en Londres? Pensaba que estaba de viaje.

-Tengo entendido que llega esta noche. Bueno, ya no tienes excusa. ¿Vendrás?

-Pues… - se lo pensó ella; no le agradaba mucho estar entre gente extraña. –De acuerdo.

-¡Cambia esa cara! Ni que te hubiera invitado a un matadero.

-Sabes que soy tímida – sonrió ella, mirando la hora en su móvil. –Bueno, creo que he de irme ya. A la señora Whiteluck sí que no le gusta descansar ni divertirse.

-Claro, esa vieja estirada… No te preocupes, le pillarás en tranquillo rápidamente.

-¿Dónde quedamos mañana? – preguntó Martina, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Si quieres te puedo mandar la dirección por el móvil – le sugirió él. -¿Cuál es tu número?

Martina elevó una ceja, expectante. Creía saber por dónde iban los tiros. Le citó los dígitos uno a uno y se despidieron con dos besos, esperando verse a la noche siguiente a las ocho.

-Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Martina – le guiñó Sean un ojo.

-Lo mismo digo, profesor. ¡Hasta mañana!

La joven se metió en el ascensor, y soltó el aire que había mantenido guardado en los pulmones.

Cuando salió al exterior, se dirigió con prisa hacia la boca de metro, con una distraída sonrisa brillando en su rostro. Sabía lo que significaba darle su número de teléfono a Sean Bean.

* * *

Para cuando hubo vuelto a la tienda de la señora Whiteluck ya había transcurrido otra media hora. Como ya se esperaba, no se libró de una despectiva mirada por su parte de los pies a la cabeza, pero aquella vez no le hizo ningún comentario; simplemente le dijo que no tenía más pedidos por aquel día y que podía irse ya.

Martina miró la hora con preocupación; tenía que entrar a trabajar a las doce, y antes debía pasarse por casa. Así pues, agarró con rapidez su paraguas y su ropa de abrigo, se despidió de su superior, y salió disparada puerta a través, sin darse cuenta de que había otra mujer (que encajaba mucho mejor en aquel ambiente que ella) entrando a su vez.

-¡Lo siento mucho! – se disculpó al chocar contra ella, saliendo a toda prisa calle abajo.

-Pero ¿qué le pasa a esa? – inquirió una de las acompañantes de la fémina a la que acababan de atropellar.

-No quieras entenderlo – respondió la primera, dirigiendo una mirada asqueada a su abrigo de piel sintética. –Pero me ha manchado la ropa. Qué poca educación hay en esta ciudad… -Sin embargo, la mujer calló de sopetón y cambió completamente su expresión al darse cuenta de que la dependiente las estaba mirando. -¡Señora Whiteluck!

-Señora Armitage – la saludó la otra, con una fría cortesía.

-Mis amigas y yo queríamos hacer un pedido de doscientos claveles para venderlos antes de Navidad – anunció la rubia, quitándose los guantes con delicadeza. –Ya sabe usted, como todos los años, nuestra intención es invertir las ganancias para la beneficiencia; gente sin hogar y cosas así…

-Claro, señora – asintió la dependienta, sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras abría una pestaña en su ordenador. –Siempre tan consideradas… Faltan ya señoritas como ustedes hoy en día.

-Y qué lo diga… - bufó la otra. –Ya acabamos de comprobarlo hace un minuto… - murmuró, intentando comprobar si la señora Whiteluck pillaba la indirecta; pero, al comprobar que, o bien no la había pillado o bien la estaba ignorando, cambió el tema de conversación. –Y bueno, ya somos un poco mayores para llamarnos ¨señoritas¨….

-¡Aunque aparentemos menor edad! – gritó una de la comitiva, provocando que las demás estallaran en risitas.

-Ya ve usted – continuó la señora Armitage, alzando su mano derecha para resaltar el ostentoso anillo que cargaba su dedo anular. –Mañana Richard y yo hacemos siete años de casados. Seguro que me compra algo bonito para celebrarlo… Pero claro, él siempre me está comprando cosas bonitas. El año pasado me regaló unos pendientes…. – dejó un silencio expectante. –Así como una botella de vino de excelente calidad.

-No sabía que entendieras de vinos, Katherine – respondió una de ellas.

-Bueno, tienes razón, Mónica – intentó sonreír la rubia. –El que entiende más es Richard, que hizo un curso de enología, como ya sabréis. Pero bueno, el vino no fue más que un entrante para calentar… Si sabéis a lo que me refiero.

En ese momento, todas las muchachas estallaron en grititos y risitas ahogadas; pero la señora Whiteluck no parecía dispuesta a tratar temas tan indecentes en su establecimiento.

-Así es como se hacen las cosas, con previsión y cálculo. Todas ustedes están ya casadas y tienen la vida arreglada, y han podido disfrutar de un matrimonio largo y feliz antes de tener hijos; claro, que, yo a los veintitrés años ya tenía dos criaturas… El caso es que las jóvenes de hoy en día no saben lo que hacen. Deberían aprender de ustedes. Vean, la jovencita que han visto saliendo de la tienda, la tengo empleada durante dos meses… Pues me ha dejado bien claro que no quiere que la llame ¨señora¨, sino ¨señorita¨… Como si estuviera orgullosa de ello. Les aseguro que de los veinticinco no baja.

-Tampoco es tan mayor. Yo me prometí con Anthony a los veintiséis…

-Un poco más y hubieras acabado solterona. Lo tuyo tampoco fue normal, Amy.

-¿¡Qué querías que le hiciese!? Mis padres solamente me llevaban a fiestas de hombres casados.

-Seguro que te lo pasaste bien con alguno de ellos….

-¡Señoras! – exclamó la dependienta, rozando el pánico.

-Chicas, chicas…. – calmó los humos Katherine. –Calmaos. Y en cuanto a la chica de antes, yo no me preocuparía por ella. Os aseguro que era una de esas hippies…. ¿le habéis visto el cabello?

-Bueno, que tu marido también tiene unos pelos….

Katherine se dio la vuelta con una rapidez mortal, mirando a su amiga con ojos llenos de furia. -¿Qué decías, Allison?

-¿Yo? Nada… Solamente que tu marido también tiene el pelo largo y enmarañado.

-Richard no es un hippie – alegó ella, iracunda. –Tiene más clase que cualquier caballero del país. Y no tiene el pelo enmarañado.

La señora Whiteluck les informó de que el pedido costaría trescientas libras, y, como aquel año le tocaba a Amy pagar, ella ofreció el dinero en efectivo.

Una vez que las mujeres hubieron salido de la tienda, Amy se colocó frente a Katherine con los ojos abiertos de emoción.

-Bueno, Katherine, ahora que estamos lejos de esa vieja retrógada… Cuéntanos los detalles.

-¿Qué detalles? – se hizo ella la tonta.

-¡Los picantones! ¿Cuáles van a ser?

-Oh, bueno… no debería hablar de ello – pestañeó ella. –Solamente diré que he estado visitando su gimnasio a sus espaldas durante este último mes.

-Pero chica, ¡si estás estupenda!

-Qué va. Me sobraban un par de kilillos. Pero bueno… espero que un conjunto de lencería de cien libras sepa solventarlo.

-¿Para qué quieres gastarte cien libras si te va a durar nada puesto?

-¡Julia! – exclamó Katherine, fingiendo sonrojarse. –Por favor, nuestros detalles íntimos no los sabe nadie…

-Bueno, Katherine, más de una vez te hemos visto con agujetas por las mañanas…

-Hago pilates, ya lo sabes, Amy.

-Agujetas entre las piernas.

-Bueno… - se llevó ella la mano a la boca. –No es culpa mía. Le pido que sea gentil y no me haga daño, pero él no puede evitarlo…

Todas sus amigas dejaron escapar un grito tan agudo que bien podría haber activado la alarma de algún coche.

Katherine sonrió para sí. Sus amigas siempre mojarían su ropa interior al ver aparecer a su marido junto a ella; eso la hacía la más popular de todas ellas.


End file.
